Di que estarás ahí
by Cagalli Zala
Summary: One-shot InuyashaKagome. ¿Qué pasa cuándo alguién rompre una promesa así de fácil?. Okay no muy buen summary,R&R, no perderán el tiempo.


"Di que estarás ah  
  
by: InuKago  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son de mi propiedad, ni pretendo, de ninguna manera, tomar posesión de ellos. Yo solo escribo fan fiction.  
  
Pareciera que fue ayer cuando, en la clase de música, la profesora Yuriko y mis amigas me pidieron que audicionara para un solo en el próximo festival de artes. Mi primera reacción a tal atroz requerimiento fue, nada mas y nada menos  
  
-Que???Yo???? No, NO, No!!!! De ninguna manera!  
  
-Pero Aome, piénsalo bien, esta podría ser una oportunidad de oro para tu carrera  
  
-Mi carrera?? Pero de que hablas? Yo no quiero ser cantante! Yo solo quiero...  
  
-Vamos Aome, no te hagas tanto del rogar, además, sería una gran oportunidad para conquistar a ese chico dijiste que se llama?  
  
Inuyasha? Están hablando de Inuyasha?  
  
Si, es Inuyasha, al chico que conocí semanas atrás y de quien no tardé mucho tiempo en enamorarme.  
  
Inuyasha es un estudiante de la preparatoria de al lado, aún no se mucho de él, pero vamos, quien lo sabe?, según muchas de mis fuentes es bastante cerrado y no es muy amigable. Cuando lo conocí fue un tanto altanero, pero después y poco a poco fue bajando su guardia y desde entonces me ha dejado acercarme un poco más de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado.  
  
Mis amigas no están muy seguras sobre si él es el chico adecuado para mi, pero no creo que esta vez tome en cuenta sus opiniones.  
  
Cada vez que pienso en él, me pongo a atar los cabos de que tan perfecto sería él para mí. Claro y como dicen 'todo lo bueno, tiene algo de malo como todo lo malo, tiene algo de bueno' esto también se aplica en él: al parecer estuvo involucrado con una chica de su preparatoria a la cual la mayoría dicen, no ha podido olvidar, he oído que tuvieron una ruptura trágica, o algo por el estilo.  
  
Quiero curarlo, quiero sanar su corazón de esas heridas, quiero ser su musa..quiero estar con él...en realidad lo deseo.   
  
...................................................................................  
  
Estando en la tranquilidad de mi cuarto...No se por que accedí, digo, me gusta cantar pero...no se si podré soportar la presión de un auditorio, que pensaran de mi voz aficionada? Junto a todas aquellas hermosas damas que estarán ahí también...creo que me sentiría un poco cohibida.  
  
¿Y si él iba? ¿qué pasaría si Inuyasha fuera al famoso festival y me viera hacer el ridículo? Pensar en eso me da demasiado pánico como para llamar a la maestra y decirle que me borre de esa lista...pero no puedo, todos hemos puesto cierto empeño por que esto salga bien, no puedo arruinarlo.  
  
Mi madre está muy emocionada con todo esto ya hasta quiere que vayamos a escoger el atuendo adecuado para "esa noche tan especial" según dijo ella.  
  
...................................................................................  
  
Sango vino hoy a casa, pasamos el tiempo hablando de todo, y aún cuando era tiempo de decir adiós, nunca acabamos todas las conversaciones que queríamos tratar  
  
- a si que, ¿qué sucede contigo y con Miroku, eh?  
  
-Aome! No! nada sucede, ¿qué podría suceder?....  
  
-Bueno, creí que te gustaba...  
  
-bueno....si..pero......tu sabes como son los chicos como él...tu sabes que es lo que andan buscando en una chica..y no me refiero precisamente al corazón! Además, es dos años mayor que yo, apuesto que otras chicas mucho mas bellas y voluptuosas que yo....no tiene caso  
  
-Bueno, yo creo que le agradas mas que las "chicas voluptuosas"..  
  
-Aome,- dijo Sango en un tono serio y tratando de bajar a realidad a su amiga- el tipo se la pasa todo el día amarrándoles sus "pompones"   
  
-¡¡jajajjajajajajajjaa!!- las dos se rieron como si estuvieran sincronizadas   
  
-Bueno, pero yo pienso que es un chico lindo-agregó Aome  
  
-perdón?  
  
-No me mal interpretes, lo digo en el buen sentido....-Aome notó que esa respuesta no era muy satisfactoria para su amiga- Creo que es lindo, para ti! =)  
  
-Ahh!..entiendo...hey, ¿qué haces?  
  
-¿qué te parece que hago? ...intento dormir  
  
-Ah no! eso si que no! ¿crees que te vas a dormir sin que yo te pregunte que sucede con Inuyasha?  
  
-Ay sango! Como si hubiera mucho que contar  
  
-De veras?-exclamó Sango con tono incrédulo  
  
-Bueno, tu sabes...lo normal.....nos vemos y platicamos..eso es todo  
  
-Ya veo...y entonces, ¿por qué te gusta?  
  
-Eh?O.o..pues......-dijo Aome, sorprendida por la singular pregunta. Después de un rato de mirar a ningún lado en la habitación, enfrentó a su amiga, con una sonrisa autentica y una mirada soñadora, llena de brillo- supongo que cuando hablo con él me siento diferente que con los otros chicos, ¿cómo explicártelo?...me siento yo misma..siento como si estuviera bien ser yo, me siento cómoda y segura y siento que él también se siente igual....Nunca había sentido eso con alguien mas...aunque...  
  
-¿Aun que QUÉ?!  
  
-Aun que nuestros encuentros son contados  
  
-A bueno, pero eso se arreglará con el tiempo, ya verás!-dijo sango entusiasmada por su amiga  
  
-Eso espero....  
  
-ya sé! ¿y si lo invitas al festival?  
  
-¿QUÉ?! Estás loca o qué?! No, no, no, no! De ninguna manera  
  
-Qué?..¿por qué? Vamos! Que daño puede hacerle?...Vamos Aome, así podríamos llamarle una especie de "primera cita"  
  
-¿A que te refieres?  
  
-Bueno, no es como si hayas tenido muchas citas últimamente......  
  
-U lo sé, pero el simple hecho de pensar en que vaya a verme....Uy! no sé simplemente me pone muy nerviosa! Que tal si me equivoco?  
  
-Pues tendrán de algo que reírse- dijo Sango un tanto divertida  
  
-...¿y que tal si...-Aome estaba a punto de poner otra excusa cuando su amiga la interrumpi  
  
-"que tal si.." NADA! Deja de poner estúpidas excusas para admitir que por dentro te mueres por que vaya, si te pones a pensar en todas esas cosas nunca harás nada al respecto!  
  
¿o no estoy en lo correcto?  
  
-Pues..supongo que si-dijo Aome aceptando el hecho de que su amiga tenía toda la razón   
  
-Entonces está dicho!  
  
-eh o.o?.....supongo-dijo un tanto resignada  
  
...................................................................................  
  
-Aquí está tu oportunidad! Anda ve!-murmuró Sango mientras le daba un pequeño empujoncito a su amiga. Inuyasha estaba a tan sólo metros de donde ellas se encontraban  
  
-No! espera!! Qué es lo que le diré exactamente??!!-dijo Aome con un pequeños ataque de histeria que era causa del nerviosismo  
  
-¿qué importa?!- dijo Sango despreocupada empujando otra vez a su amiga mientras gritaba- Inuyasha!  
  
-hey! ¡que haces?!!...aún no estoy lista....  
  
-Pues mas vale que lo estés ya por que ahí viene! Nos vemos mañana! Suerte!  
  
-hey! Espera! No te vayas....-Al ver que esa silueta tan varonil se acercaba mas a ella, no tubo mas que decidirse: o lo iba a dejar escapar o invitaría a salir. Debía decidirse ya- cálmate.. te ves como tonta, tranquilízate- se dijo a si misma  
  
Al momento en que tornó su cabeza nuevamente al frente el chico ya se encontraba ahí, a 2 pies de distancia si mucho. Decidió hacer lo correcto  
  
-Aome, hola, escuché que alguien gritó mi nombre en está dirección y al voltear te miré a ti....¿me llamabas?  
  
-Eh, No!, digo si...digo, Sango...  
  
-Ô.ô.....¿?  
  
-Quiero decir, Sí.  
  
-Y bien, ¿qué se te ofrece?  
  
La tarde se encontraba en su apogeo, el calor era casi insoportable, pero en esos momentos no parecía importar. Los rayos del sol se estrellaban en el pavimento del patio escolar, reflejándose en aquellos ojos dorados, haciéndolos cada vez mas claros y radiantes, pareciera que el mismo sol se miraba en ellos. Aome podría perderse en ellos una eternidad y no le importaría, eran tan bellos, aun que los había contemplado en varias ocasiones, no recordaba que fueran tan hermosos, tan sin igual...  
  
Aome volvió a la realidad para encontrarse con la cara de un Inuyasha bastante confundido  
  
-Y....¿?-dijo Inuyasha esperando la repuesta a su pregunta anterior  
  
Ay, que vergüenza! Que estoy haciendo? Parezco una tonta!  
  
-Ah, si!- dijo, sacándose bruscamente de sus fugases pensamientos-verás... es que, no se si sepas, pero habrá un festival de arte y pues....yo....yo voy a participara en él..  
  
-A, que bien! Y ¿cuál será tu número?  
  
-Emmm..jejeje...yo voy cantar un solo....  
  
-Oh! Ya veo.. a si que además tienes una hermosa voz?  
  
-Bueno, no,...o si?..o bueno, no sé! No es nada del otro mundo..pero...Bueno, yo sólo quería invitarte!-dijo Aome decidida a dejar la agonía que esto le causaba  
  
-Ah....bueno yo...  
  
-Si estas ocupado no hay problema, o si no quieres ir yo lo entiendo, de veras y es que..-fue interrumpida por el joven  
  
-Estaré ahí!..No hay problema-dijo el muchacho y sin querer, un color cereza subió a sus mejillas obligándolo a apartar su mirada de aquella chica  
  
Aome no lo podía creer: esto también le costaba trabajo a él  
  
-Oh...genial!  
  
-Si...bueno, entonces te veo ahí. Debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer...pendientes  
  
-Si claro, ve!-dijo Aome que no podía esconder su sonrisa, mientras el joven se alejaba lentamente de su lado, gritó por ultima vez- ¿Seguro que irás?  
  
-Si! Claro que estaré ahí!  
  
...................................................................................  
  
Entre ensayos y clases y vestidos y escenografía y demás, la semana se fue rapidísimo, sólo se que abrí mis ojos y me encontraba en el tocador, mi rostro se reflejaba en el espejo, aquel rosado rubor coloreaba mis mejillas, esas sombras me hacían ver mas madura y el lápiz labial adornaba mi sonrisa, en conjunto me hacían lucir....sensual, creo, aun que estando ahí sentada admirándome, no sentía que fuera yo, ese reflejo era tan distinto a mi sencilla personalidad que incluso llegaba a intimidarme.  
  
Ahuyenté todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me decidí que por lo menos esa noche podría brillar, total ¿qué tan malo puede ser una vez al año?  
  
Fue en esos instantes, en que recordé aquella tarde calurosa...sus ojos..su mirada..su voz....  
  
-Aome, ¿te has puesto colorado al contemplar tu propio reflejo? O es solo mi imaginación?- Dijo Eri que en esos momentos pasaba frente a ella, también preparándose para la presentación  
  
-Eh...No, no!- contestó Aome un tanto apenada- Es solo el rubor Eri, te lo aseguro- terminó con una pequeña sonrisa, Eri asintió correspondiendo la sonrisa y dejó el lugar  
  
-Higurashi! 5 minutos!!- dijo una voz a lo lejos  
  
-Si, Yuriko sensei! En seguida voy!  
  
Hecho un ultimo vistazo a su apariencia y salió del vestidor.  
  
...................................................................................  
  
El órgano comenzó a tocar la suave melodía acompañado por las dulces voces de las coristas. Los violines y la guitarra entraron eventualmente conformando el sónido tan agradable para el oído del público y para Aome misma.  
  
Parada frente a la audiencia estaba, frente al micrófono, con su vestido color azul marino y su perfecto maquillaje. De pie ahí, ya no había vuelta atrás, controló lo mas que pudo sus nervios y cuando el tiempo era oportuno, comenzó a entonar la canción  
  
"Do you still remember  
  
How we used to be?  
  
Feeling together, believe in whatever  
  
My love has said to me…  
  
No podía negarlo, aun que su voz se encontrara presente, su mirada vagaba por todo el auditorio, alcanzó a distinguir a su madre, abuelo y a Souta los tres con una sonrisa al oír esa agraciada voz entonando tal melodía.  
  
Desviándose un poco a la derecha pudo apreciar a Sango y a Miroku que prestaban atención cuidadosamente junto con decenas de personas, pero no había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, o "a quien" mejor dicho, a la persona que con ansias locas y desesperadas esperaban sus pupilas enfocar. A él.  
  
…Both of us were dreamers  
  
Young love in the sun  
  
Felt like my saviour, my spirit I gave ya  
  
We'd only just begun  
  
Hasta Manana,  
  
Always be mine…  
  
Por mas esfuerzos que hacía, la figura tan deseada no aparecía en ningún horizonte. Sango se percató de los pensamiento s de su amiga en el momento en que Aome volteó a verla de nuevo. Aome la observó insistentemente en busca de una respuesta a una implícita pregunta; sango tan sólo encogió sus hombros y movió su cabeza en señal de negación.  
  
Aome, desilusionada bajó su cabeza, ya no miraba al público mas, solo entonaba la melancólica melodía.  
  
Era tan estúpida como para esperar algo que jamás llegaría?¿en dónde estaba él en todo caso?¿acaso estaba con ella? Con aquella otra mujer que lo hizo sufrir?¿seguía pensando en ella tan fervientemente? ¿era lo suficientemente patán como para ilusionarla y después dejarla ahí?  
  
..Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
  
Everlasting, like the sun  
  
Live forever,  
  
For the moment  
  
Ever searching for the one…  
  
Sintió su corazón acongojarse, se sentía no algo mas que una estúpida por haber creído en sus palabras...en las palabras de un extraño...pero a la vez, tan cercano a ella.  
  
Quería odiarlo, detestarlo por ser tan poco sensato y jugar con sus sentimientos, pero no podía, recordando aquellos dos soles mirándola era imposible hacerlo, solo se perdía mas en su locura y su anhelo de verlo ahí.   
  
Aún imaginaba que todo era una equivocación, que por alguna razón no podía verlo, pero que estaba ahí, o estaba escondiéndose para que nadie lo viese observarla, quería forzar al destino a que él la quisiese tanto como ella lo quería a él.  
  
En esos momentos de caos interno, memorias volvieron a su cabeza, memorias de aquellas que, aun que contadas tardes, compartieron los dos a la sombra de aquél verano. Recordó como un día de esos, mientras platicaban y sin querer, sus manos se entrelazaron, sintiendo el roce del otro  
  
…Yes I still remember,  
  
Every whispered word  
  
The touch of your skin, giving life from within  
  
Like a love song that I'd heard…  
  
No podía evitar torturarse una y otra vez. Todas las cosas que dijo, todo eso de 'ser diferente a los demás' ¿terminaban siendo una farsa? Como dolía el simple hecho de tan solo pensarlo, aun que tal vez y solo tal vez, no fuera cierto, tal vez todo era un mal entendido. Rogaba por que eso fuera todo, por que, fuese como fuese, ella seguía amándolo  
  
….Slipping through our fingers,  
  
Like the sands of time  
  
Promises made, every memory saved  
  
Has reflections in my mind  
  
Hasta Manana,  
  
Always be mine….  
  
Volvía a la realidad, entonando esa canción, esa canción que tantas veces había deseado entonar para él y para nadie más. Toda aquella hermosa ilusión.....cómo dolía ahora ¿fue todo tan solo un sueño? O era esta una cruel pesadilla?  
  
…Back we're I belong now,  
  
Was it just a dream  
  
Feelings unfold, they will never be sold  
  
And the secret's safe with me  
  
Hasta Manana,  
  
Always be mine….  
  
Quería arrancarse los recuerdos, pero no podía, nunca había sido capaz de olvidarlo, aun que fuera tan sólo un momento  
  
….Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
  
Everlasting, like the sun  
  
Live forever,  
  
For the moment  
  
Ever searching for the one…"  
  
La ultima estrofa salió acompañada de una lagrima que había escapado de aquel mar que eran sus ojos.  
  
Nunca lo vio, y eso era por que él nunca estuvo ahí, no importa cuantas veces devolviera el tiempo, nada cambiaría lo ocurrido.  
  
Tal vez en efecto estaba con aquella otra mujer, en algún café o en cualquier otro lugar, diciéndole que la amaba, acariciando sus mejillas y ella besando sus labios, observando ese para de ojos ámbar, haciéndolos mas suyos con cada mirada.  
  
Trataba de hacer cualquier excusa para evitar pensar que tal vez y simplemente lo había olvidado.  
  
La ultima nota salió del órgano y ella camino fuera del escenario, corriendo lo mas rápido posible por que nadie siguiera su rastro.   
  
Se perdió en la noche de aquel verano, se perdió en su tristeza.  
  
.................................FIN..................................   
  
N/A: Hola a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí, quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes, como verán éste es mi segundo Fic lo había empezado hace bastante tiempo pero no había podido terminarlo por falta de inspiración, tiempo o lo que ustedes les parezca más, es mi primer One-shot, espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Está basado en una de mis experiencias, OJO! Solamente basado o sea, no al pie de la letra, me refiero a que lo adapté bastante para hacerlo mas interesante. Cuándo me surgió la idea de escribirlo estaba bastante enojada y triste, pero como dicen "ya lo pasado, pasado". Es solamente un relato de una de tantas emociones que nos traen como locos a los jóvenes, espero y a alguien le sirva de algo.  
  
Este fic está dedicado a dos amigos muy especiales para mi: Mi amigo Fernando, que hace como 2 noches tuve un sueño muy raro de él, hace rato que no lo veo, pero me gustaría decirle que lo quiero muchísimo; También a mi amigo Beto, que siempre está ahí cuando mas lo necesito y siempre me cuida xD! si en estos momentos tengo un amigo, Beto, con mucha seguridad se que eres tú! Aprecio muchísimo tu amistad!  
  
Aun que seguramente ninguno de ellos leerá esto, no me importa: ThAnKs A lOt GuYs!!!  
  
Dejen review!!! Me encantan los reviews!!! me invitan a seguir escribiendo. Se aceptan sugerencias, se acepta todo (o casi todo).  
  
La canción, para los que no saben pertenece a las Spice Girls y el nombre es "Viva Forever"  
  
Suficiente de Nota de Autor, Byes!  
  
InuKago 


End file.
